Il faut qu'on parle
by kittyfree
Summary: Petit tête-à-tête entre Derek et Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici une petite histoire basée sur un fandom que je n'ai pas encore exploré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Genre :** Romance / Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient

* * *

Il faut qu'on parle

Adossé à sa vieille jeep, Stiles observait la maison familiale des Hale d'un air à la fois contemplatif et pas rassuré pour deux sous. Les années avaient beau passer, cet endroit le rendait toujours aussi nerveux… ou était-ce son propriétaire qui le mettait dans cet état ? Bonne question !

Stiles avait maintenant vingt-quatre ans et il venait de terminer ses études à l'université. C'était son premier jour à Beacon Hills depuis son retour de la fac. Et que faisait-il en arrivant ? Il venait en pleine forêt pour rester planté devant une vieille baraque sans trouver le courage d'y entrer. Il s'était connu plus courageux que ça. Pas téméraire… mais plus courageux. A vrai dire, il se faisait l'effet d'un lapin qui allait bientôt se faire bouffer tout cru. Y a pas à dire… c'est très con un lapin !

Stiles scruta l'édifice qui se dressait devant lui. L'ancienne demeure avait retrouvé son élégance et son charme d'antan. Apparemment, Derek et sa meute n'avaient pas chômé. Ils avaient complètement retapé la maison. Les yeux du jeune homme suivirent la façade en bois, admirant silencieusement le travail que cela avait dû représenter pour redonner vie à ce qui ressemblait plus à l'époque à un tas de cendre qu'à une habitation. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait fière allure perdue ainsi au milieu des bois avec sa porte rouge et sa façade d'un brun chaud.

Son attention se fixa ensuite sur une fenêtre de l'étage supérieur. Celle qui devait toujours abriter la chambre de Derek. Il fut presque déçu de ne pas apercevoir une paire d'yeux d'un rouge incandescent le scruter à travers les carreaux de verre. Si l'alpha était dans le coin, il devait avoir senti sa présence depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'il le snobait… c'était bien son genre. Mais il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un face à l'autre les choses avaient légèrement… dérapées.

Ca s'était déroulé deux ans plus tôt. Stiles était venu passer quelques semaines chez son père, profitant des vacances d'été pour reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est-à-dire traîner avec Scott et l'aider à sortir du pétrin dans lequel il n'arrêtait pas de se fourrer. A croire, que son meilleur ami attirait les ennuis comme un aimant. Ca venait probablement du fait que le jeune loup garou devenait chaque année un peu plus fort. Cette puissance attisait beaucoup de convoitises surtout au niveau des alphas qui ne rêvaient que d'asseoir leur pouvoir et ainsi faire main basse sur Beacon Hills et le territoire qui en découlait. Mais malgré leur tentative de persuasion, Scott semblait hermétique à toute proposition et finissait toujours par décliner leur offre. Son meilleur ami tenait à sa liberté et la défendait ardemment.

Mais contrairement à Derek, la plupart des alphas ne supportaient pas qu'on leur dise non et cette non entrée en matière était irrémédiablement suivie de grondements… puis de menaces… et enfin d'un début de fin du monde surnaturelle. A ce stade-là, les évènements dégénéraient inexorablement vers une confrontation entre les deux meutes adverses. Car oui, Derek ne tolérait pas qu'on vienne empiéter sur son territoire, et finissait toujours pas épauler Scott. Enfin ça c'est ce que prônait l'alpha car Stiles était persuadé qu'il le faisait par simple amitié envers le jeune loup. Mais d'ici à ce que cet âne bâté l'avoue… c'était une toute autre histoire.

Bref, un plan avait été mis en place et chacun avait eu son rôle à jouer. Stiles y compris. Et comme à son habitude, le jeune homme n'avait pas tenu compte des recommandations de Derek qui s'apparentaient plus à une interdiction formelle d'intervenir et cela quoi qu'il arrive. Son statut _d'humain_ semblait peser chaque jour un peu plus dans la balance et l'alpha le mettait systématiquement sur le banc de touche ce qui insupportait le principal concerné au plus haut point. Ca avait même clairement empiré depuis qu'il était entré à l'université. Ce foutu clébard aurait au moins pu lui montrer un minimum de reconnaissance. Après tout, il avait sauvé ses fesses d'alpha un nombre incalculable de fois depuis leur rencontre… bon d'accord, ça marchait aussi dans l'autre sens mais ça n'était pas une raison pour automatiquement l'envoyer paître !

Quoique cette fois-ci, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de l'écouter. L'affrontement entre les deux meutes avaient dégénérées de manière extrêmement violente et Stiles s'était retrouvé au beau milieu. Il avait été blessé en voulant protéger Scott alors que ce dernier s'était retrouvé en fâcheuse posture face à un ennemi déchaîné. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de se jeter sous les griffes de leur adversaire. Sa réaction avait été instinctive comme d'habitude.

Résultat des courses lorsqu'il avait repris conscience… trois semaines après l'altercation… il avait eu la surprise de se retrouver allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un tuyau désagréablement enfoncé dans sa gorge et sans souvenir du comment il était arrivé là. D'après le récit de Scott, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant quelques instants. C'est grâce à l'intervention de Derek, qui s'était acharné sur lui refusant de le voir mourir, que les battements avaient fini par reprendre.

Au final, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

A son réveil, son père avait hésité entre lui passer le savon du siècle et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. C'est la deuxième option qui fut la bonne. Scott, ses amis et le reste de la meute étaient venus le voir quasiment tous les jours jusqu'à son rétablissement. Par contre aucune trace de Derek.

A son retour chez son père, Stiles avait pris encore quelques jours pour se remettre d'aplomb. Puis, intrigué par le silence radio du loup garou, il avait fini par s'installer derrière son volant et était parti en direction de la forêt. L'étudiant ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en déboulant ainsi chez l'alpha. Il lui devait un _merci_, ça c'est sûr. Mais Derek n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de la gratitude des autres.

Stiles devait avouer qu'il ne le comprenait pas toujours. Il avait pourtant tenté de le faire par le passé mais en vain. Dans certains domaines, le loup demeurait une énigme à part entière. Et sa façon de garder les gens à distance, malgré ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ces dernières années, en était un parfait exemple.

Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme coupa le moteur et descendit de sa jeep. Il monta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à la demeure des Hale et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il avait aperçu les bêtas au centre ville. Il savait que leur chef serait seul.

- Derek, appela-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans l'entrée.

Il remarqua à peine la montagne de planches en bois toutes neuves entassées dans une des pièces adjacentes ainsi que les outils éparpillés sur le sol. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il fureta à l'étage du bas avant de se décider à monter. Prudemment, Stiles emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au second, crispant sa mâchoire à chaque grincement plaintif du bois sous ses pieds. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il passe à travers une planche pourrie et se retrouve une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital.

- Derek, tenta-t-il en arrivant sain et sauf au sommet des marches.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait pour l'appeler. C'était évident que l'alpha n'était, soit pas chez lui, soit préférait l'ignorer ce qui était une façon de lui dire de déguerpir vite fait.

Stiles passa en revue toutes les chambres, ou tout du moins celles qui étaient encore des pièces habitables et non pas un trou béant donnant sur la forêt alentour. Il termina par la plus à l'écart de toutes, celle qui devait appartenir à Derek se dit-il en observant la veste en cuir posée négligemment sur une chaise. Ses affaires étaient là, par contre aucune de trace du loup.

- Mais où est-ce que tu te caches ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de sentir des picotements au bas de sa nuque.

Cette sensation lui était furieusement familière. Il avait beau être absent plusieurs mois par année à cause de ses études, il n'avait pas oublié cette chaire de poule parcourant sa peau à chaque fois que Derek le fusillait du regard. Lentement Stiles se retourna pour se trouver face à l'alpha.

Bingo ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demanda le propriétaire des lieux d'un ton sec.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Ok… ça faisait un peu cliché mais sur le moment, Stiles n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

- On n'a rien à se dire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici.

- Derek…

- Va-t-en !

Les iris du loup s'étaient légèrement teintés de rouge avant de reprendre leur couleur habituelle. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas impressionner pour si peu. Après tout, il _pratiquait le Derek _depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il était presque un expert dans ce domaine. Il savait très bien que le seuil de tolérance du loup allait bien au-delà des simples menaces. Il avait donc encore de la marge de manœuvre et il comptait bien en profiter pour mettre les choses au point.

- Je suis venu pour te remercier. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer entre Scott et cet alpha mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment et...

- Tout le problème est là ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais ! l'interrompit le loup laissant parler sa colère. Tu n'es qu'un abruti inconscient qui ne devrait pas se mêler de choses qui le dépassent.

Derek s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et menaçant. Malgré son attitude hostile et les paroles blessantes qu'il lançait à la figure de Stiles, ce dernier ne broncha pas.

- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras où est ta place. Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres, tu ne le seras jamais. Alors reste en dehors de nos histoires. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? Combien de fois est-ce que tu as débarqué chez moi au milieu de la nuit pour que je te trouve des informations ? Si tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, fallait pas venir me chercher !

- Je le regrette. Crois-moi. C'était une énorme erreur ! invectiva-t-il.

- T'es qu'un connard, Derek !

Les mains de Stiles se serrèrent en deux poings blanchis par la colère. Son sens de l'humour s'était fait la malle au fur et à mesure que l'alpha le rejetait.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service. Tu ne peux pas disposer de moi comme ça t'arrange et ensuite m'éjecter comme un déchet. Je ne suis pas de la chair à canon, tu m'entends !

Derek franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et empoigna l'étudiant, enserrant son bras dans un étau qui ne souffrait aucune résistance de sa part. Ensuite, il l'entraîna sans un mot à sa suite, dévalant les escaliers pour enfin sortir de la maison.

Stiles pensa immédiatement que l'alpha allait le mettre à la porte de chez lui. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Tentant de conserver son équilibre et calquant son rythme de marche sur celui de Derek, il fut surpris de se voir entraîné à l'arrière de la vieille bâtisse pour ensuite entrer dans la forêt. Il se demanda pendant un dixième de seconde si le loup ne l'emmenait pas au fond des bois pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Puis, il se donna mentalement une claque. Ce n'était pas le moment de délirer.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement dans une toute petite clairière située à quelques mètres à peine de la maison des Hale. Derek poussa Stiles en avant, relâchant par la même occasion sa prise sur son bras. L'étudiant percuta le sol sans ménagement.

- 'tain, qu'est-ce qui te prend de…, commença-t-il à dire en se relevant. Mais la suite de sa phrase ne franchit jamais ses lèvres.

Face à lui, se dressait une dizaine de petites stèles sur lesquelles était gravé le triskèle de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il en contemplant les tombes.

- C'est ce qu'il reste de ma famille, expliqua l'alpha d'une voix étrangement basse et grave. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on vit dans mon monde et qu'on n'est pas assez fort.

Stiles scruta encore quelques instants le paysage en silence, sentant une étrange mélancolie lui serrer le cœur.

- C'est ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu restes dans mon sillage.

- Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir, répondit l'étudiant en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici.

- Tu es déjà mort Stiles. Pendant quelques instants… tu es _mort_. J'ai entendu ton cœur cesser de battre. J'ai senti la vie s'échapper de ton corps.

Derek se rapprocha de lui. Toute colère avait quitté ses traits.

- Fuis, lui dit-il. Retourne à l'université, finis tes études, construis une nouvelle vie et oublie Beacon Hills. Oublie-moi. Tu as une chance de vivre normalement. Ne la laisse pas passer.

- C'est ce que tu voulais faire lorsque tu es parti pour New York ?

L'alpha ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne parlait jamais de lui et encore moins lorsque ça touchait son passé. Mais apparemment, il fit une exception.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette responsabilité. Lorsque j'ai emménagé à Brooklyn, j'étais persuadé de laisser cette partie de moi en arrière.

Le regard de Derek se posa sur les stèles de pierre.

- Mais les choses ont tourné différemment.

Le silence s'installa laissant l'alpha perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, Stiles se permit un geste interdit. Il leva sa main et la posa sur le bras de Derek. Face au contact, ce dernier reporta son attention vers lui. Stiles fut heureux de constater qu'il ne le fusillait pas du regard pour qu'il cesse de le toucher. C'était déjà un début.

- Je ne peux pas partir, dit l'étudiant. Toute ma vie est ici. Ma famille, mes amis, les gens que j'aime. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais voulu quitter cet endroit. Je m'y sens bien. Je m'y sens… à ma place.

- Tu finiras surtout par te faire tuer.

- Ca n'est pas à toi de décider Derek. Je te rappelle que je suis le fils du shérif. Si quelqu'un sait ce que ça fait de voir un membre de sa famille en danger tous les jours c'est bien moi. Je peux mourir à n'importe quel moment que ce soit renversé par une voiture, braqué dans la rue par un inconnu pour quelques dollars ou alors à l'hôpital cloué au lit par la maladie comme ma mère. Ca n'est pas en m'envoyant à l'autre bout du pays que je serai plus en sécurité.

- Ca n'est pas en restant près de moi que tu pourras… commença l'alpha avant de s'interrompre par frustration.

Il scruta Stiles quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai suffisamment de sang sur les mains. Je refuse d'avoir aussi le tien.

L'inquiétude ! Stiles avait fini par trouver le terme exact qui définissait l'expression de Derek à cet instant précis. Il était inquiet pour lui. Ni en colère, ni dominant, juste… inquiet. Dire qu'il aura fallu six ans et sa propre mort pour qu'il affiche autre chose que de la rage ou du détachement à son égard. Ce que cet homme pouvait être compliqué !

- Je suis désolé Derek mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ce que tu me demandes.

Le loup garou venait de laisser apparaître une brèche dans sa carapace et Stiles rêvait de s'y engouffrer. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y trouverait mais s'il ne tentait pas sa chance maintenant, il savait qu'il le regretterait.

Les doigts de l'étudiant se crispèrent un peu sur le bras de l'alpha trahissant sa nervosité. Le regard des deux hommes s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Derek irradier vers lui. C'était comme la force d'un aimant qui tentait de l'attirer. Scott dégageait la même chose. Ca devait probablement être un truc de loup garou. Quoique l'impact sur Stiles n'était pas vraiment le même quand il s'agissait de Derek.

La chaleur de Scott le rassurait, comme une force paisible, comme la présence d'un frère toujours à ses côtés. Tandis qu'il émanait quelque chose de différent de l'alpha. Une impression de puissance écrasante mais aussi une attraction qui était presque dévorante. Stiles l'avait toujours ressentie et au fil des années, ça avait fait naître en lui des sentiments bien particuliers pour Derek. Bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé, Stiles savait que l'alpha était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait. On ne se côtoyait pas aussi longtemps et on n'affrontait pas des évènements aussi intenses ensemble sans que la perception de l'autre ne vous imprègne.

Ils pouvaient faire semblant, mais au final personne n'était dupe.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, dit Derek dans un murmure sourd lorsqu'il se rendit compte vers quelle direction se dirigeaient les pensée de l'étudiant.

- Je sais.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait la poitrine. Il était fasciné et terrifié à la fois.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'alpha et le souffle de ce dernier vint effleurer son visage.

- Tu devrais t'en aller.

- Je sais.

Mais à contrario des paroles échangées, le jeune homme attrapa de sa main libre le sweet de Derek afin de l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Le loup avait toujours ses bras le long de son corps, signe d'un dernier garde-fou qu'il s'imposait.

- Ca va mal finir.

Stiles n'eut aucune envie de dire qu'il le savait. Bien qu'au fond de lui, une partie de son inconscient sembla le crier. A la place, il prit l'initiative de faire disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les distançaient afin de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Le premier contact ne fut qu'un simple attouchement. Et malgré la pression exercée sur ses lèvres, Derek demeura immuablement inerte. Ce geste dura quelques instants avant que Stiles ne le rompe. Loin de se laisser décourager pour si peu, l'étudiant réitéra l'expérience, ouvrant un peu ses lèvres pour tenter d'encourager une quelconque réaction de la part du principal concerné. Mais comme sa première tentative, la seconde fut un échec cuisant.

Stiles s'arrêta et finit par reculer son visage. Il ne comprenait pas Derek. S'il ne voulait pas de lui, il aurait pu simplement le repousser. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie après l'avoir embrassé prouvait bien que cette… attraction qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait, nom d'un chien ! Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de laisser exploser sa frustration et son incompréhension lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Derek s'emparer de son visage et l'attirer à lui avec impatience.

Ce troisième baiser fut totalement différent. Il était passionné, avide, impétueux. L'une des mains de l'alpha dévia vers sa nuque afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui si c'était possible. Stiles émit un gémissement qu'il ne fut même pas conscient de laisser s'échapper. C'était si bon. Après toutes ces années, il se serait presque attendu à être déçu. Après tout, à force d'attendre quelque chose aussi longtemps, de faire des spéculations, il serait naturel d'être dessous de la réalité. Mais ça n'était pas le cas !

Embrasser Derek s'était comme une explosion de sensations. Le cerveau de Stiles était complètement saturé d'information. Il avait la vague impression de s'être drogué et d'être parti loin, très loin, de la planète Terre. Plus rien n'existait à part l'alpha. Ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres presque impatientes qui cherchaient les siennes, son goût, sa chaleur. Lui, juste lui.

Puis… tout cessa.

Brusquement.

Violemment.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Stiles vit Derek s'éloigner de quelques pas, lui laissant une désagréable impression de vide et de froid.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, le souffle court. Ils étaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

C'était Derek qui s'était éloigné.

Stiles ne comprenait pas.

L'étudiant était sur le point de formuler un début de question lorsque le loup garou prit la parole.

- Jamais.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Jamais… quoi ?

- On aurait jamais dû en arriver là, poursuivit son vis-à-vis alors que son expression reprenait son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur.

Ce n'était que des paroles mais Stiles fut bien plus blessé que si Derek lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure.

- Va-t-en Stiles et ne reviens jamais !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas trop choqué ou perdu pour réellement prendre la mesure de ce qui se jouait.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends !

- Oui, je t'entends parfaitement, finit-il par rétorquer sèchement, son orgueil blessé par l'attitude du loup.

Derek demeura immobile encore quelques instants avant de définitivement lui tourner le dos. Il s'éloigna sans plus un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Stiles resta debout au milieu de la forêt pendant un long moment. Puis, il prit la seule décision qui lui semblait adaptée. Il rentra chez son père, prit ses affaires et repartit pour l'université. Il ne revint pas durant les deux années suivantes. Ce furent le shérif et ses amis qui se déplacèrent pour le voir durant les vacances.

Pendant ces deux années, Stiles vécut sa vie d'étudiant insouciant. Il fit de nouvelles rencontres, se lia d'amitié, eut des aventures. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il était seul, ses pensées dérivaient automatiquement jusqu'en Californie et jusqu'à cet endroit qu'il appelait sa maison. Lorsqu'il fut diplômé et après avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de rentrer… chez lui.

Et pour cela, il savait qu'il devrait faire face à Derek. En revenant s'installer à Beacon Hills, ils seraient obligés de crever l'abcès. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas s'éviter ad aeternam ?

Ce serait puéril.

De plus… l'alpha lui manquait… Ca faisait deux ans qu'il lui manquait.

A présent Stiles savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'obtenir.

Et voilà où il en était de ses bonnes résolutions.

Deux ans plus tard…

Adossé à sa jeep…

Devant la maison de Derek…

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ca, il en était certain.

Un bruit sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées et lorsqu'il tourna son visage il vit l'alpha de Beacon Hills l'observer en silence.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants en silence.

- Salut Derek, finit par dire Stiles.

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'ancien étudiant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Fin

* * *

Voili voilou. Normalement cette histoire devrait avoir une seconde partie. Juste pour développer la relation entre Derek et Stiles. Mais vu ma façon un peu désordonnée de publier, je préfère en faire deux histoires distinctes. Au pire des cas, ce texte restera un petit oneshot. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma tentative d'écriture sur Teen Wolf. A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre :** Romance / Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Hello… voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette histoire. Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faut qu'on parle – 2ème partie

Derek était entré dans la maison sans un mot.

Stiles lui emboîta le pas.

Après tout, l'alpha ne lui avait pas encore ordonné de déguerpir.

Bon… c'est vrai aussi qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole mais dans la vie, il ne fallait pas toujours voir le verre à moitié vide !

Dès le seuil passé, le jeune homme fut sous le charme de la maison. Il devait même avouer être complètement sidéré du changement. Ca relevait plus de la prouesse technique que de la rénovation pure et simple. L'intérieur était fait en grande partie de bois. Les surfaces, rendues lisses par le travail qu'avait demandé leur réhabilitation, étaient teintées du même brun que l'extérieur. Le tout vous donnait une sensation de calme mais surtout… de chaleur ! Il était loin le temps où cet endroit n'était qu'une sorte de coquille vide et grisâtre.

Stiles se demanda pourquoi Derek s'était entêté à rebâtir cet endroit. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'alpha avait été marqué par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Il aurait été presque naturel de le voir abandonner cette partie de son passé pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais à la place, il s'était acharné à reconstruire son refuge sur les cendres de ce qui avait été la plus grande tragédie de sa vie. Peut-être pour ne pas oublier, se demanda-t-il, ou peut-être cherchait-il une sorte de guérison, de rédemption ? Allez savoir avec Derek.

Debout face au grand escalier principal, Stiles se permit de jeter un œil partout où son regard arrivait à se poser. Il mourrait d'envie de faire le tour du propriétaire mais quelque chose lui disait que le loup n'était pas enclin à jouer les hôtes de charme.

Et la suite lui donna raison.

Derek s'assit sur les premières marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur et posa ses bras sur ses genoux, toisant son visiteur avec l'une de ses expressions favorites, celle qui vous donne la désagréable impression qu'il va vous bouffer tout cru si vous avez le malheur de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Après quelques instants d'un silence gênant et lassé d'être scruté comme un indésirable, Stiles finit par s'approcher de l'alpha et vint purement et simplement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

La porte principale était restée ouverte. La forêt était visible et sa couleur verte était rendue un peu plus intense par la lumière de fin de journée. Le mois de juillet venait de commencer et la température avait grimpé de quelques degrés supplémentaires. La demeure des Hale était située très à l'écart de la ville, elle bénéficiait donc d'un calme et d'une intimité incomparables. Quoique si la meute entière vivait ici, ça ne devait pas manquer d'animation.

- Ca va être comme ça tout le temps entre nous deux ? finit par demander le jeune homme. Pas que ça me dérange de monopoliser la conversation. Tu me connais. Mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'un… dialogue avec toi.

- A quoi ça servirait, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, répondit Derek d'une voix grave.

Et bien voilà ! C'était un début. Pas vraiment le top pour construire une nouvelle relation mais Stiles n'allait pas faire le difficile.

- Alors là, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai fait exactement ce que tu voulais, poursuivit-il sans aucune trace d'amertume ou de rancœur dans la voix. Je suis parti.

- Mais tu es revenu, rétorqua l'alpha en énonçant une évidence.

- J'ai essayé Derek, je te promets que j'ai tout fait pour rester loin de Beacon Hills. Mais à chaque fois que je planifiais quelque chose pour mon avenir, une seule chose s'imposait à moi comme une évidence. Ma place est ici. Et rien ne changera ça. Ni toi, ni moi, ni tous les risques que ça comporte.

L'alpha émit un grondement sourd qui ne dura que quelques secondes, signe qu'il n'était pas satisfait par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Stiles laissa donc tomber pour le moment. Il aurait bien le temps de revenir sur ce sujet.

Ses yeux se remirent à parcourir le hall d'entrée et le jeune homme finit par poser tout haut la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ta maison est vraiment incroyable… Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ça avant l'incendie ?

Il savait qu'il abordait un sujet sensible mais que voulez-vous, sa curiosité avait été la plus forte. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé savoir sur le loup garou. Des anecdotes sur son passé, sa famille mais aussi ses envies, ses craintes, comment il voyait son avenir… est-ce qu'il lui laisserait la possibilité d'en faire partie ? Cependant, Derek était tellement secret que c'était probablement peine perdue que d'essayer de le questionner.

Stiles fut donc réellement surpris lorsqu'il accepta de lui répondre.

- Elle est exactement identique. J'ai même parfois l'impression que…

La suite de la phrase ne vint pas. Les yeux de l'alpha se plissèrent un peu comme si son esprit s'était égaré ailleurs.

- L'impression que quoi ? l'interrogea son visiteur.

- Que mes parents vont apparaître en se chamaillant comme des gamins, finit-il par avouer d'une voix à demi éteinte.

Il y eut une soudaine tristesse qui passa sur ses traits. Stiles sentit sa poitrine se compresser, comme si on venait de lui poser un énorme poids sur la cage thoracique qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait attiré le visage de Derek et l'aurait embrassé. Juste pour faire disparaître cette mélancolie, juste pour… il ne savait pas vraiment… juste pour lui apporter un certain réconfort. Mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la vie, marmonna le jeune humain plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu.

Cette phrase, à peine audible, sortit l'alpha de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers l'homme assis à ses côtés, le fixant comme s'il tentait de fouiller au fond de son âme. Mal à l'aise, Stiles se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le vestibule. A plusieurs reprises, il sembla sur le point de parler mais à chaque fois, il se ravisa, comme si quelque chose le retenait.

En fait, pour être franc, il avait peur. Peur que Derek ne s'énerve, peur qu'il le repousse… comme la dernière fois. Stiles pouvait accepter de ne pas avoir la relation qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de sa vie. Après deux années passées loin de lui, il savait que l'alpha lui était nécessaire. Un peu comme Scott, il représentait une sorte d'encrage dans son existence.

- Je vais m'installer chez mon père, finit-il par dire. Juste le temps de trouver un appartement où m'installer. Mon travail à l'institut de recherches ne commence qu'en août.

Il accrocha son regard à celui de Derek, bien décidé à poser sur la table quelques règles du jeu. Stiles n'avait plus seize ans, s'ils devaient se côtoyer, il était nécessaire d'éclaircir certaines choses. Et ça n'était jamais trop tôt pour commencer.

- Tu m'as un jour dit que tu regrettais de m'avoir mêlé à tes affaires. Je vais donc me tenir à l'écart de ta vie.

Le regard de l'alpha se fit plus intense, plus appuyé. Et Stiles sentit quelque chose en lui se réveiller. Un désir qu'il avait longtemps étouffé mais qui semblait se rallumer comme des braises qui reprennent vie. Derek était bien trop attirant pour sa santé mentale. C'était une évidence.

- Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis.

Puis, sans un mot supplémentaire, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il s'installa au volant, il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil en direction de la maison. Il démarra sa vieille jeep et quitta la forêt.

Stiles parcourut plusieurs kilomètres avant de se décider à s'arrêter sur une aire de stationnement située au bord de la route principale. Là, il coupa le moteur et demeura immobile. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard pour le poser sur ses mains, il ne fut pas étonné de les voir légèrement trembler. Il avait beau donner le change en tentant de montrer son habituelle insouciance, il savait au fond de lui que faire face à Derek allait le remuer bien plus qu'il ne l'osait se l'avouer. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? En revenant, il s'était promis de faire évoluer les choses… dans un sens ou dans un autre. Et maintenant qu'il venait de faire le premier pas, il devait avouer qu'il craignait un peu les conséquences qui en découleraient.

* * *

- Bon sang, s'exclama Scott en posant un énième carton dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Mais combien de bouquins tu as ramené ? Ca pèse une tonne !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un loup garou, plein de vigueur comme toi, est effrayé par quelques livres, se moqua Stiles. Je suis sûr qu'Allison serait très déçue si elle apprenait qu'en fait tu n'es qu'une petite chose fragile.

Le jeune loup garou secoua la tête amusé. Puis, il scruta la chambre qui n'était plus qu'un amoncellement d'affaires.

- Ca fait bizarre de te voir dans cette pièce. Je me souviens plus depuis quand je n'y ai pas remis les pieds.

- Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement, marmonna Stiles.

Son ami plissa les yeux et pencha un peu la tête comme s'il l'étudiait.

- Tu es passé voir Derek, déduisit-il.

- Ouaip.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oh… comme d'habitude. J'ai parlé… il a grogné… bref la routine.

- Et tu vis ça comment ?

Stiles lâcha la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait dans les mains pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de découragement face à cette question. Scott était le seul à connaître ses sentiments pour l'alpha. Lorsqu'il avait refusé de remettre les pieds à Beacon Hills, il avait été obligé d'en expliquer la raison à son meilleur ami. Ce fut l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait été contraint de faire dans son existence. Il avait complètement confiance en Scott mais ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait face à son… attirance pour Derek. Et comme à l'accoutumé, le jeune loup l'avait surpris… en bien.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ce gars est pire qu'une drogue. Après deux ans, je pensais être passé par-dessus tout ça mais apparemment, j'avais tout faux.

- Et bien, si je me base sur mon expérience personnelle avec Allison, je peux t'assurer que ni la distance, ni le temps ne feront disparaitre ce que tu ressens.

- Super Scott ! J'apprécie beaucoup tes encouragements.

- Désolé. La vérité fait mal, je sais, mais ça reste la vérité. T'as ce mec dans la peau va falloir faire avec.

- Faire avec hein… y a pas une potion ou un remède anti attraction loup garou que je pourrais prendre ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est toi le biologiste, à toi de me le dire.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Lorsqu'il avait dû choisir le type d'études qu'il souhaitait entreprendre, il avait tenté de trouver une profession qui pourrait assouvir certaines de ses passions. Comme par exemple, sa curiosité insatiable, sa soif de recherches et son obsession pour la faune et la flore si… uniques… de Beacon Hills. Il se disait aussi que trouver un antidote à la lycanthropie ne serait pas du luxe. Scott lui avait avoué qu'il commençait à apprécier sa condition de loup garou. Il avait su en tirer avantage. Mais à l'instar de son meilleur ami, certaines personnes n'avaient pas eu le choix. Beaucoup d'alphas prenaient des bêtas sans vraiment se sentir concernés par leur opinion. Derek était une exception. Stiles en était bien conscient. C'est pour cette raison que la recherche d'un remède était aussi importante à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres vivent ce que son meilleur ami avait dû subir à l'adolescence. Mais il se rendait aussi parfaitement compte que ce projet serait probablement le travail de toute une vie… si un jour il y arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scott en prenant dans les mains un épais carnet de croquis resté ouvert sur le bureau de Stiles.

- Tu te souviens du Bestiaire des Chasseurs que possédait le grand-père d'Allison ?

Scott acquiesça tout en tournant les pages d'un air fortement intéressé.

- Et bien celui-là c'est le mien.

- Tu as écrit un bestiaire ?

- Disons plutôt que je suis _en train_ de l'écrire. J'y ai mis toutes les créatures surnaturelles que l'on connait. Le docteur Deaton m'a beaucoup aidé. Grâce à lui j'ai aussi pu consigner pas mal de renseignements sur les remèdes qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser pour vous aider à guérir. Qui sait, ça te sera peut-être utile.

- « Me » sera utile, souligna Scott.

- J'ai promis à Derek de rester en dehors de vos histoires.

- Et tu comptes tenir cette promesse ? demanda son meilleur ami sans cacher son air dubitatif.

- Je peux au moins essayer.

- Stiles ! Ca serait comme te demander d'arrêter de respirer.

- Je sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque, rétorqua le principal concerné un brin vexé.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne pourras jamais rester indifférent à ce qui peu bien m'arriver ou à ce qui peut arriver à Derek.

- Il y parvient bien lui.

- Qui … Derek ? Avec toi ?

- Ca a l'air de te surprendre.

- S'il y en a bien un qui n'est pas indifférent quand il s'agit de toi c'est bien Derek.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Scott reposa le bestiaire sur le bureau avant de s'y appuyer. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observa son meilleur ami comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il bluffait ou pas.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué.

- Mais remarqué quoi ? Bon sang Scott de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es la seule personne qui le fait sortir de sa réserve. Quand il s'agit de toi, il ne… réfléchit plus ! Il agit sans même s'inquiéter des conséquences.

Son ami le regardait comme s'il lui parlait en martien.

- Tu veux des exemples ? Je vais te donner des exemples ! Combien de fois, il t'a sauvé la vie sans même penser à sa propre sécurité ? Comme avec Peter ou avec le kamina. Je pourrais te faire une liste interminable d'évènements comme ceux-là.

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Il est aussi intervenu pour t'aider toi.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer. Derek n'arrête pas de me pousser au beau milieu des champs de bataille. Il agit avec moi comme avec un élève. C'est d'ailleurs le truc qui m'énerve le plus chez lui. Il se comporte comme le ferait un alpha avec son bêta.

- Ok, ok. Disons que le terme indifférent n'est pas le bon. Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'obstine à me tenir à distance.

- Là, on est d'accord.

Stiles se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa son regard parcourir le paysage sans vraiment le voir.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? finit-il par demander tout haut.

- En fait, la bonne question serait de savoir ce que tu _veux faire _et non pas ce que tu _dois faire_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ?

Ce dernier finit par tourner son attention vers le jeune loup.

- Je veux quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais obtenir, répondit-il d'une voix terriblement sérieuse.

- A ta place, j'en serais pas si convaincu.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Je suis un loup garou ne l'oublie pas, rétorqua Scott avec malice. J'ai un excellent instinct.

Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil sceptique.

* * *

Cela faisait presque quatre mois maintenant que Stiles avait commencé à travailler à l'institut de recherches situé à quelques kilomètres à peine de la périphérie de Beacon Hills. En parallèle, il avait aussi débuté certains travaux personnels toujours centrés sur le même type de sujet. La lycanthropie. Les choses avançaient lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Pour l'instant, le jeune biologiste tentait de se construire un réseau d'information sur Internet mais faire le tri entre les sites purement basés sur les mythes et légendes et ceux réellement pertinents relevait presque de la quête du Graal. Peut-être devrait-il en parler au père d'Allison ? C'était pas le grand amour entre eux mais le chasseur avait renoncé à tuer Scott ainsi que les loups garous qui le soutenaient. Il pouvait donc envisager une approche de ce côté-là. Après tout, la famille Argent était… dans le métier… depuis plusieurs générations. Ne pas examiner cette possibilité serait idiot. En sortant les clés de voiture de sa poche, Stiles se promit d'en parler à Scott avant de tenter la moindre démarche dans ce sens.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva près de sa jeep, qu'une alarme se déclencha quelque part dans son cerveau. Se sentant comme observé, il scruta le parking cherchant la source de cette impression dérangeante. Il était plus de vingt heures et on était vendredi soir. Tous ses collègues étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. L'endroit était désert et plongé dans l'obscurité. Tendant l'oreille, Stiles ne perçut rien d'autre que le grésillement des lampadaires qui éclairaient les abords de l'institut.

Aucun mouvement.

Aucune présence.

Rien.

Se traitant mentalement de paranoïaque, il se retourna vers sa voiture, bien décidé à oublier cette drôle d'impression. Mais il avait à peine entamé son geste qu'il se retrouva face à une silhouette sombre et athlétique. Surpris, il eut un brusque mouvement de recule, sentant son cœur avoir plusieurs ratés.

- Bon sang Derek ! s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir reconnu. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça ! Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un à force !

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda l'alpha d'une voix où perçait une pointe de colère.

- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je rentre chez moi, rétorqua le jeune homme avec évidence. Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous par ici.

- Je parlais de tes recherches, gronda Derek. Tu m'avais dit que tu te tiendrais à l'écart.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, tenta-t-il avec innocence avant de voir les yeux de son vis-à-vis virer au rouge. Quoi ?!

- Et poser des questions sur les loups garous à la planète entière, tu appelles ça comment ?

- Un hobby ?

- Me prends pas pour un con Stiles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. C'est une sorte de… continuité à mon boulot. C'est pas ma faute si le seul truc passionnant qui se trouve à ma portée c'est toi… enfin je veux dire les loups garous. Je ne fais rien de mal, je me cantonne à surfer sur le net.

- Et bien grâce à tes questions, tu as réussi à attirer l'attention de certains alphas. Tu croyais vraiment que le fait que tu t'intéresses à la possibilité d'un remède ne mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille à certains d'entre nous.

- Ben non.

Un grondement se fit entendre.

- Je te promets que c'est la vérité ! Qui pourrait bien trouver inquiétant le fait que quelqu'un d'anonyme comme moi pose des questions sur des réseaux sociaux ? Je veux dire, je ne suis personne, juste un gars de…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Stiles percuta.

- … un gars de Beacon Hills, qui a tendance à traîner avec la meute de loups garous du coin et qui bosse dans un centre de recherche sur la biologie animale. Merde ! Je suis trop con !

- Je te le fais pas dire !

Stiles lui lança une œillade assassine qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturber Derek.

- Et les ennuis sont gros comment ? finit par demander le jeune biologiste.

- On ne sait pas encore. Apparemment, des éclaireurs seraient en route pour mener une enquête. Scott et les autres sont partis à leur rencontre pour voir s'ils arrivaient à étouffer l'affaire ou au moins à les mettre sur une autre piste.

- Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas ?

- Tu te retrouveras au cœur de l'action comme tu as toujours aimé l'être, répondit l'alpha un brin cynique.

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage en se demandant comment il avait bien pu se mettre dans le pétrin aussi rapidement. Il battait tous les records.

- En attendant, tu viens avec moi !

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Derek avec un air totalement interrogatif.

- Comment ça je viens avec toi ?

- On ne sait pas combien de loups vont débarquer.

- « Si » ils débarquent !

- Tu veux vraiment courir le risque ?

Le principal concerné voulut rétorquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il se voyait mal avouer à l'alpha qu'il préférait faire face à une éventuelle meute de bêtas furax plutôt que de rester avec lui. Etrangement, la deuxième option lui semblait beaucoup plus hasardeuse pour sa survie.

- Alors tu te tais, tu montes dans ta voiture et tu me suis ! finit par ordonner Derek avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la sortie du parking, probablement pour récupérer son propre moyen de transport.

Stiles finit par obtempérer à contrecœur.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison familiale des Hale ne dura que vingt minutes mais durant tout ce temps, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement un regard dans son rétroviseur. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris de voir une bande de loups furieux débouler sur la route pour tenter de mettre la main sur lui. Heureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriva et lorsqu'il se gara devant chez Derek, aucune menace ne semblait rôder aux alentours.

- Reste ici, décréta l'alpha en lui indiquant l'une des pièces adjacentes au hall d'entrée avant de sortir un téléphone portable de son jeans et de s'éloigner vers le fond de la maison.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers ce qui s'avéra être le salon. L'endroit était spacieux et meublé avec de gros canapés qui entouraient une belle cheminée. Une bibliothèque, pleine à ras bord, habillait complètement l'un des murs. Aucune télévision en vue. La seule note High Tech de la pièce était un ordinateur dernier cri posé sur un bureau situé près des fenêtres. L'ensemble plut immédiatement à Stiles. Il pouvait très facilement imaginer Isaac, Erica et Boyd traîner ici… par contre, il eut plus de peine à y caser Derek. Etrangement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que l'alpha avait ce qu'on pouvait enfin qualifier d'un chez soit digne de ce nom.

Il s'avança vers les rayonnages remplis de livres et se mit à parcourir les titres des œuvres qui passaient sous son regard. Malgré sa démarche furtive, il fut tout de même capable d'entendre le loup le rejoindre après une absence de quelques minutes.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son hôte.

- Isaac pense qu'ils ont réussi à détourner leurs soupçons mais ils vont les suivre encore un peu pour être sûrs qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis.

- C'est parfait !

- C'est surtout un coup de chance. Tu en es conscient ?

- Bien entendu que je le suis.

- Alors j'espère que tu vas oublier cette histoire d'antidote.

Stiles scruta le visage de Derek examinant le moindre détail de son expression en une tentative vaine de lire en lui.

- Est-ce que tu es contre cette idée ? Je veux dire de trouver un sérum à la lycanthropie.

L'alpha mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Non.

- Pour quelle raison ? Tu es à la tête d'une meute, ça semblerait logique que tu ne veuilles pas en entendre parler.

- Je sais aussi que la morsure, si elle ne te change pas en loup garou, te tue. Un anti-venin pourrait se révéler…. utile.

- Alors, pourquoi tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Ce travail peut très bien être fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Ca t'éviterait de te retrouver dans des situations que tu ne peux pas gérer.

- Tu continues à me trouver trop faible c'est ça ? Mon statut d'humain reste un handicape à tes yeux ?

- Oui, répondit le loup sans même montrer la moindre petite hésitation.

- Je vois.

Piqué dans son orgueil, Stiles s'approcha de Derek afin de lui faire face.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me mords pas ? Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec cette éternelle dispute.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ah oui ? Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas arrêter mes recherches même si à l'avenir je vais essayer d'être nettement plus discret. Alors fais de moi un loup garou comme ça quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'auras plus besoin de veiller sur moi !

- C'est hors de question.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'exclama Stiles furieux avant de pousser encore plus loin ses suppositions.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé ça aurait été trop bête de ne pas vider son sac.

- Ou alors tu penses que même en tant que bêta je serais complètement inutile ? Je serais tout aussi encombrant que maintenant voir même plus parce que tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi ?

- Stiles arrête !

- Arrêter quoi ! Bon sang Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ?

L'alpha ne daignât pas répondre. Sa mâchoire, crispée à l'extrême, semblait trahir l'exaspération que son invité faisait naître en lui. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que le principal concerné interpréta son geste.

- Oh et puis merde ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai ma claque de toutes ces histoires ! Je suis grand, majeur et vacciné si j'ai envie de me foutre de le pétrin, libre à moi de le faire ! s'exclama Stiles complètement hors de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre jusqu'ici. Je rentre chez moi !

Sur cette dernière affirmation, il dépassa Derek et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, il eût à peine le temps d'en effleurer la poignée qu'il se vit forcé de se retourner pour être plaqué sans ménagement contre la surface en bois.

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison, tu m'entends.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu restes ici !

- Tu peux courir. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes bêtas. Tes ordres tu te les gardes !

Les iris de Derek prirent automatiquement une couleur sanguine tandis que ses crocs apparurent aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cœur. Stiles sentit les griffes du loup appuyer contre sa gorge, l'obligeant à reculer encore plus sa tête contre la porte.

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Elle est belle ta protection rapprochée.

- Je peux toujours t'enfermer à double tour à la cave, le menaça l'alpha.

- Et jusqu'à quand ? Je te rappelle que le kidnapping est illégal dans l'état de Californie jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles.

Un grondement sauvage répondit à la dernière remarque. Il fut automatiquement suivi par un silence pesant.

Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes se toisèrent durement. Puis, peu à peu, Stiles sentit la pression redescendre. Sa colère s'étiola pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide à la place. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'appuya de tout son poids contre la porte. Les paupières closes, il sentit après quelques instants les griffes du loup quitter sa peau et la contrainte sur son thorax s'en aller. Apparemment, il venait de recouvrir sa liberté de mouvement.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Derek, finit par lâcher Stiles d'un ton las. Moi en tout cas, je ne peux pas. J'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi en permanence et encore moins de remettre sur le tapis de vieilles disputes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'alpha l'observer avec attention.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente ou au moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. Parce que j'ai beau essayer de deviner ce qui te passe par la tête, neuf fois sur dix je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Je veux juste… je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Stiles lui avait tendu une perche. Si Derek ne la saisissait pas, il ne voyait plus trop comment faire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, finit par lui dire le loup.

- Je m'en rends compte, je t'assure. Et je te suis reconnaissant de veiller comme ça sur moi.

- Tu ne rends pas la tâche facile.

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire franc apparaître sur son visage.

- Tu as probablement raison.

Le silence revint. Plus confortable cette fois-ci.

- Derek ?

- Mmh.

- Juste par curiosité… parce que c'est pas un truc qui me tenterait vraiment d'essayer… mais… juste pour savoir… Je serais un bêta si lamentable ?

Son vis-à-vis le scruta avec une expression si grave, que Stiles craignit pendant quelques instants avoir encore dépassé les bornes.

- Non, tu serais même une excellente recrue je pense.

- C'est vrai ?

Derek acquiesça.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- En tant que bêta, tu serais lié à moi. Tu perdrais une partie de ta liberté individuelle au détriment d'une obligation d'obéissance.

Stiles l'observait sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois soumis.

- Tu préfères que je te pourrisse la vie ? finit-il par dire sur un ton plus complice.

- En quelque sorte. Disons que je te veux tel que tu es.

L'alpha le fixa avec une telle intensité que ça le désarçonna complètement. Il sentit une dangereuse chaleur s'installer au fond de son estomac. Quelque chose qui menaçait de s'embraser s'il ne prenait par garde.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Derek. Je pourrais… mal l'interpréter.

- Tu voulais savoir, tu m'as demandé d'être honnête, répondit ce dernier en plaçant une main à côté de son visage.

Ce simple mouvement le rapprocha un peu plus, le faisant entrer d'une manière significative dans son espace personnel. C'était sensuel et séducteur. C'était sans équivoque !

- Maintenant tu sais.

Sentant un début de panique monter en lui, Stiles tenta de laisser une porte de sortie ouverte.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent…

Avant de perde le peu de bon sens qui lui restait…

Avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec le cœur en miette.

- J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir, confia-t-il au loup. Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. Ca permet d'y renoncer plus facilement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu dois renoncer à quoi que ce soit ?

Son vis-à-vis l'observa avec une réelle hésitation dans le regard. Le loup se rapprocha encore un peu et toutes les certitudes que le jeune humain avait mis si longtemps à bâtir s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes.

- Probablement le fait que tu m'aies repoussé il y a deux ans.

- Les choses évoluent Stiles, les gens aussi. Rien n'est immuable, tu devrais le savoir.

- C'est ton cas ? Je veux dire… par rapport à ce qui s'est passé… entre nous… ce jour-là ?

Derek ne lui répondit pas, tout du moins pas avec des mots. A la place, il se pencha un peu plus, faisant disparaître le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Stiles, ce dernier ferma les yeux très forts. Un peu comme s'il tentait de se protéger contre une douleur à venir. Mais il n'y eut aucune souffrance, aucun mal. Juste le corps de l'alpha qui se rapprocha et ses mains qui se placèrent sur lui.

Lentement, avec application, Derek lui fit tout oublier. La menace qui rôdait, le but de sa présence dans cette maison, la raison de leurs incessantes querelles. Tout, absolument tout s'envola de son esprit. La seule chose qui demeurait palpable était la présence de la silhouette masculine fermement ancrée à la sienne.

Les lèvres de l'alpha quittèrent sa bouche pour venir se poser sur le bas de sa mâchoire. Elles descendirent lentement vers son cou, tandis que l'un après l'autre, ses doigts se mirent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, touchant à chaque occasion la peau qui se dévoilait. Stiles sentit un frisson électrique courir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux de son compagnon dans le but inavoué de conserver un minimum de maîtrise sur la situation. Mais ce fut peine perdue. L'envie de l'autre était trop forte. Leur désir semblait avoir pris les commandes sans même leur avoir demandé leur avis sur la question.

Leurs gestes étaient instinctifs. Ils répondaient à une envie restée latente beaucoup trop longtemps.

Derek tira sur la chemise de Stiles pour la faire descendre long de ses bras. Lorsque le vêtement ne fut plus qu'un bout de tissu froissé à ses pieds, le jeune homme passa à son tour ses mains sous le pull du loup, agrippant ses hanches avant de remonter le long de son torse, lui intiment silencieusement de lever les bras. L'alpha ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa son pull et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, le jetant ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce sans aucune once d'hésitation. Puis, ses mains revinrent encadrer le visage de Stiles pour un baiser affamé. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus impérieuse au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Le jeune biologiste, poussé par l'envie de passer à la vitesse supérieur, laissa ses doigts s'égarer jusqu'au jeans de Derek. Sans aucun scrupule, il fit sauter l'attache ce qui engendra un grondement grave de la part du principal concerné.

Perdus dans un univers fait uniquement de sensation, les deux hommes étaient bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Car ce fut à ce moment précis que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le loup grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. D'un mouvement impatient, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon afin d'attraper l'objet du délit qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de s'époumoner.

- J'espère que c'est important, aboya-t-il sur le pauvre malheureux qui avait de toute évidence très mal choisi son timing.

Stiles profita de cette pause inattendue pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point son cœur s'était emballé. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir piqué un sprint sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il saisit aussi l'occasion de détailler tout à loisir l'homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, puisqu'apparemment ce dernier n'avait nullement l'intention de s'éloigner plus que nécessaire.

Derek dut sentir le regard posé sur lui car ses yeux se reportèrent sur son compagnon et durant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent sans un mot. Puis, sans crier gare, l'alpha attrapa son avant-bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Fais le nécessaire c'est tout, ordonna-t-il lorsque son invité et lui atteignirent le palier du second étage.

Les deux hommes suivirent le couloir jusque dans une chambre, de toute évidence celle de Derek.

- Oui, Stiles est toujours avec moi, se vit obligé de préciser le loup.

D'un mouvement ferme mais sans brusquerie, il poussa légèrement son amant qui s'étala de tout son long sur le lit.

- Non Scott, je ne vais pas te le passer, grogna-t-il exaspéré avant de préciser un léger détail. Parce qu'il est occupé !

Puis il raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

- Aucun commentaire, le somma-t-il en voyant le sourire amusé de l'homme allongé sous lui.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, répondit ce dernier dans un éclat de rire avant d'être littéralement bâillonné par les lèvres de l'alpha.

Son sourire perdura encore un petit moment avant que leurs étreintes ne le fassent revenir à des préoccupations plus voluptueuses. Derek s'allongea sur lui, l'emprisonnant par le simple poids de son corps. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur la peau de son compagnon, rallumant un feu à peine affaibli.

Et cette fois-ci, aucune interruption ne vint perturber la suite de leur nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles apprit que tout danger était écarté. Scott ainsi que les bêtas de Derek purent rentrer à Beacon Hills sans plus de problème.

Sa relation avec l'alpha, quant à elle, avait pris naturellement une toute autre tournure. Leur couple, car oui ils étaient de toute évidence devenus un couple, fut très loin d'entrer dans les schémas classiques du genre.

Les deux hommes connurent encore pas mal d'engueulades, de clashes voir même de séparations. Mais malgré toutes leurs divergences d'opinion, grandes ou petites, leur attachement l'un à l'autre était indéniable et ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver.

Stiles découvrit en Derek un compagnon prêt à veiller sur lui quoi qu'il en coûte. Un être fort et entier qui ne craignait rien mis à part peut-être de le perdre.

Derek, lui, gagna une famille à part entière. Pas seulement un toit sur sa tête ou une meute fidèle mais bel et bien un foyer. Une chose qu'il avait longtemps crue inaccessible.

Leurs peurs et leurs angoisses ne disparurent pas du jour au lendemain mais les deux hommes mirent un point d'honneur à y consacrer une grande partie de leur énergie.

Et l'amour… fit le reste.

**FIN**


End file.
